Makeup
by AmyNChan
Summary: LenaLee is a girl. She doesn't wear makeup. this was made out of my boredome!


_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**LenaLee: were you bored again?**_

_**14AmyChan: yep~! *^_^***_

_**Allen: Please enjoy the story!**_

LenaLee lay on the bed in the hotel, feeling more self-conscious than usual. The ladies probably didn't mean anything by it. It was probably just what they did to protect themselves against strangers. Granted, it hurt and it was extremely uncalled for, but she knew she shouldn't let it get to her. She sat up and looked over at the dresser that carried a proud mirror. LenaLee looked at her reflection, seeing with her own eyes how miserable she looked.

She decided that maybe it was time for a change.

* * *

><p>Allen didn't know what to do. He and LenaLee had the task of talking to the townspeople about strange phenomenon today, and when they had gotten back to the hotel, LenaLee had looked downcast and had promptly shut herself in the hotel room. She hadn't eaten in a few hours, and Allen knew that was never a good idea.<p>

"LenaLee?" Allen called, knocking on the door. Their hotel room had two beds in one room, so he always knocked in case she was changing or something. To walk in on something like that would be ungentlemanly. Not to mention he would probably not be able to concentrate for the rest of the day… "I'm coming in" Allen announced when he heard no response. What he saw shocked him.

LenaLee had placed herself in front of the mirror, a wide array of makeup before her. She looked utterly confused at all of the product, but there was a determination in her eyes that Allen, for once, couldn't comprehend. However, he didn't see why she suddenly had out all of her makeup. He knew she only wore the stuff to formal occasions like parties.

LenaLee jumped a little when she heard Allen's voice behind her. She hadn't heard him come in. She was trying to figure out what all of this stuff was. She usually had Nii-san do her makeup for her, so she had no idea what all of it was. But she wanted to look prettier. What those ladies had said really kind of bothered her. "Ne, Allen-kun?" LenaLee asked, hoping that he wouldn't get offended if she asked this. "Do you know what this stuff is?"

"Makeup?" Allen asked. He was really confused. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He pulled up his legs in the criss-cross applesauce style. LenaLee never seemed the type to worry about makeup. She always seemed so confident in herself and her appearance. And, quite frankly, Allen kind of liked how she looked without it on.

"Do you know anything about it, though?" LenaLee asked, not quite sure why she was asking the white-haired boy. "I've never done my own makeup, so I have no idea how to do this."

Allen smiled a little, grateful that LenaLee was still looking at the mirror rather than him. "I only know about clown makeup" Allen admitted. "And that stuff is suffocating!" Allen looked at LenaLee's face through the reflection and he saw her look of determination and, was that hurt? What happened?

"What's got you so interested in makeup so suddenly? It's not like you need it" Allen asked bluntly. Mentally, he smacked himself. He couldn't _believe_ he let that slip. Oh well, that was LenaLee's affect on him, he had a tendency to say a little more than he intended to around her.

"I don't?" LenaLee asked. She felt confused. Those ladies had sounded so convinced.

Allen took a second to comprehend her question. Then another to understand its implications. "No, you don't" Allen said firmly. He got up from his bed and stood behind LenaLee. He turned her around so she was facing him. His eyes searched her face long and hard. Then he smiled. "Whoever told you that you need makeup to look pretty needs their eyes checked" he told her. She still didn't look convinced, though. "You wanna talk about it?" Allen asked as he led her away from the mirror. Surprisingly, she left the mirror with no problems.

"I think they were just being mean" LenaLee started, knowing that if she said it was nothing, Allen wouldn't stop until he got to the bottom of whatever was bothering her. It was just something he did. "I was asking some of the ladies around town if they saw anything strange and they told me they had."

Allen simply sat and listened as LenaLee recounted her conversation with the women. About how they had said that they had seen something strange that day. About how LenaLee was excited that maybe they had found a lead. About how the women had turned and said that they were looking at something strange. About how not even plastic surgery could save that helpless face.

LenaLee finished her account of what happened, and just sat in silence. She didn't understand why tears suddenly fell out of her eyes. She didn't understand why Allen pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing his left hand comfortingly along her back. She didn't understand it, but she saw her trembling hands return Allen's embrace. All the hurt came out. It wasn't like her to be so upset by one harsh comment.

All Allen could do was hold his crying friend. He understood that the realm of women was a scary and fierce place. Yes, he had seen many get into fights, both verbal and physical, while he was with Master. He waited until she had stopped crying and sat up on her own. He used his right hand to wipe away the rest of her tears.

"They're wrong" Allen said, watching as LenaLee absorbed the compliment. Some light returned to her eyes. "I don't get why they can't see it, but you are really one of the most beautiful things I've ever laid eyes on." Allen felt cheesy, and he was embarrassed as all hell, but it was something that needed to be said right now.

"You really mean that?" LenaLee asked. She never thought that Allen would have thought she was _beautiful_. Allen's sudden movement startled her a little bit, but she started to relax when she realized that his lips were on hers, in a soft, yet firm kiss.

"I really mean that" Allen smiled when he drew away. He turned to get up. He had planned on giving her some space by leaving the room, not to mention turn to jelly, when her hand found his arm.

LenaLee had a feeling that Allen would leave if she didn't stop him. The kiss had surprised her, but she decided that she was going to be a little bit greedy. She grabbed his arm, and when he didn't move, she instantly became insanely embarrassed. When she could finally focus on his face, she could see a fierce blush on his face. She couldn't tell what was his curse mark or blush. She smiled at his adorable face.

Allen smiled. Her blush was so cute! It was insanely red, but she was smiling, so he couldn't imagine that she hated him for kissing her without her permission. Allen tucked her shoulder-length hair behind her ear and looked at her face. One of the most beautiful he had ever seen.

LenaLee felt a good shudder run through her back and neck as Allen's hand cupped her face. She leaned into his hand, feeling safe and happy right where she was. She looked into the pools of soft, yet icy blue that were Allen's eyes. She let her hand reach up to Allen's face, and she began pulling him in for another kiss.

Allen and LenaLee drew away when that necessity of oxygen came knocking. They were both blushing, and they were both smiling. "Definitely the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Allen confirmed. LenaLee blushed harder at the compliment and buried her face into his shoulder. They both thought the same thing: They never wanted this moment to end.

_**14AmyChan: Honestly, just something I whipped up (don't really wear makeup, but I actually found some hiding in my room!)**_

_**LenaLee: Yay for not wearing makeup!**_

_***14AmyChan and LenaLee high five***_

_**Allen: Please read and review!**_

_***14AmyChan and LenaLee glomp Allen***_


End file.
